Best Night Ever
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: When Po and Tigress sleep together for the night, this turns into a night that changed their lives and never forgetting it


(One Night Po & Tigress were walking down the hallway of the barracks after training holding hands, Po and tigress let go of each other's hands and told each other goodnight.)

Po: hey kitten it's time to get some sleep, I'm so tired after training so hard with you today

Tigress: I understand dumpling, you need sleep and I need sleep even though I wish we can hang out a little longer tonight.

Po: well goodnight my love (Po said as he placed his paw on tigress's beautiful and soft face.)

Tigress: Goodnight, yin and yang cub (they kissed each other on the lips for a quick second and went of to their rooms and went to sleep. Little did Po know, Tigress secretly wanted to sleep with him again since she loved being a couple with him. She got up from her bed and sneaked out of her room to po's room trying to avoid waking the five up, in Po's room Po was awaken by paws on his back. when they rubbed down his back he shot his eyes open, the paws behind him went to his stomach rubbing them from the stomach to his neck till he felt an embrace. He looked behind him to see tigress in his room sleeping next to him on his bed.)

Po : tigress? What are you doing in my room ? (po asked in confusion)

Tigress: I wanted to keep sleeping with you honey, being with you may have been difficult at first but it's turning out for the best. Po please… Please don't leave me alone in my sleep or anything please. (Tigress begged, thinking po would separate them in their sleep.)

Po: don't worry baby I won't (Po held tigress in his arms keeping her safe and tigress did the same thing. 2 hours went by, Tigress was snuggling in the loving dragon warrior's arms and po was waken a little by it, Tigress then kisses po on the stomach, Po opened his eye's a little bit to see tigress moving while sleeping and figured she wasn't that tired. Po opened his eyes in a second and didn't feel that tired and figured they might do more things while in bed together, Po grabs hold of the tigress's vest and taking it off, Tigress didn't care and po also places his hands on tigress's pants and slowly pulls them down revealing wrappings around her breasts and panties on her waist. Tigress didn't care about it , after her clothes were taken off she climbed onto Po's chest and stomach and kissed him from his chest to the face, Po seemed to be enjoying the moment with her. Po places his paws on tigress waist and nervously but slowly places them on tigress's butt but had to avoid taking her underwear off. As he rubbed his paws on her soft and beautiful butt tigress moaned in enjoyment and places her paws on po's chest and rubs them on it and po moaned in comfort as he loved being rubbed by the felines paws. They then started kissing each other on the lips, 1 and ½ minutes after kissing they starting putting tongue to tongue into each other's mouth's licking in a sexy way. After that they broke apart and caught their breaths and Tigress Went up close to po's in a romantic way )

Tigress: Po thank you for the best night of my life, I never had this type of night with a boyfriend who would strip me before.)

Po: your welcome kitten. I'm glad you loved and didn't care about me taking your shirt and pants off and touching your butt.

Tigress: yeah I loved it were a couple right ?

Po: yeah, and couple's do what they want (Tigress then grabs po's right arm and gently places it on her breast where her heart is and po squeezes it and Tigress again moaned in enjoyment and started streaming down tears)

Tigress: Po promise me that you'll always be in my heart no matter what happens between me and you. (po's face started to turn sad and he almost wanted to cry)

Po: I will and Tigress?

Tigress: Yes dumpling ?

Po: please promise me no matter what happens during a fight, never give up

Tigress: I Promise

Po: and never let go of it.

Tigress I'll never let go of it po… I'll never let go. (Tigress said as she began to cry but avoid sobbing)

Po: I love you so much kitten.

Tigress: I love you to…. I love you so much po (she said in a sad whisper, soon as that happened they kissed each other on the lips and got back to having sex. For the rest of the night they got back to having a little bit more sex and slept after another hour of having a romantic night. The next morning tigress was sleeping on top of po's stomach with her face nestled into his neck. They woke up and greeted each other good morning.

Tigress: (yawning) good morning honey

Po: good morning sunshine. (Po saw that tigress was still almost butt naked in her under wear and wrappings around her breasts. They kissed each other on the lips again and po slowly places his paws on tigress's butt and rubs it ,tigress looks down seeing it but smiled and didn't care about it one bit still, she then looked back up at po.

Tigress: don't you love touching my butt po ?

Po: yeah I mean you said you didn't care about it.

Tigress: I know. Well I would stay almost naked like this but I have to put my shirt and pats back on so we can go eat.

Po: that's okay ! (Tigress pulls her pants on and slips on her vest and straps it. They grabbed hold of each other's hands and walked into the kitchen. The five were surprised to see po and tigress were have such a good relationship together)

Viper: so what were you doing in po's room tigress ?

Monkey: yeah I saw it after getting a midnight snake

Tigress: uh nothing I just had a little nightmare and needed comfort.

Po: yeah I mean she needs comfort when she is scared

Mantis: oh well that makes sense

Crane: okay uh well we can't let this food go to waste can we ?

Po: Oh yeah. LET'S EAT (Po sat next to tigress and look romantically into each other's eyes, They then start eating together and they were preparing and planning to get ready to start a new life.)

THE END


End file.
